Aman Ambar Blessed fate
by SweetRevengeful
Summary: Lemons on the way.A young girl is left alone after a terrible fire, she runs to escape a fate much worse then death.She meets a stranger who promises to protect her, can he truly protect her? plz review.
1. Fate

**Chapter one: Fate**

**On a cold winter's morning a young girl stumbles through some woods, her home, her village burned by bandits. Her feet bare and her clothes a mess, she shivered under a thin cloak, slient tears fell into the pure white snow. The fourteen year old's parents had perish in the fire as it spread from house to house, farm from farm and she was the only survivor. With each step she took a soft crunch echoed in the barren woods, she had to get far, far from those terrible men for they were surly after her. The girl's stomach grumbled and growled as she treaded on, her feet num with cold and she fell to her knees, she let out apitful cry of sorrow. **

**Crows called and flapped all around her, she hugged her self and began to cry and scream. She had watched so many be killed by those men, after they had their way with the young woman or girls of the village they tried to come after her, but her father wasn't afraid of them and refused to give up his only child to those wolves. The men and her father agured and faught alittle but her father came out the victor and the men left them alone or so they thought. **

**As soon as the village was quiet and all was asleep the bandits attack burning all the houses and killing anyone they didn't like or they simply felt like killing. **

**No sun was shinning only a harsh wind blew at her kicking up the snow as it fell like feathers of doves. The girl's head was lowered as her cries died into soft sobs, the wind became a light breeze and a warm kind hand suddenly appeared on her shoulder, the young girl fell foward in fear but when she turned her head it wasn't the horrible bandits at all.**

**A pale fair face of a young man appeared under a dark green hood and he smiled at her. A few blonde strans of hair poked and swayed slightly in the soft breeze, he held his hand out to her. "Can I help you Milady?" She whimpered and scootted away from him, he frowned and kneeled next to her still having his hand out to her. "There's no need to be afraid of me young maiden." The stranger noticed the burns on her legs, and he looked back up to her face. "Would you like me to carry you? Where are you going? I could help you."**

**The girl only backed up more but she was stopped by the hard trunk of a old tree, tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. The stranger stood and held out his right hand towards her, "please let me he-" But the stranger's words were cut short as cries from beastly looking men were coming around the the bin, "GET HER!" One of them cried while waving a large war axe above his greasy black hair. The group cheered with cruel laughter with their swords and axes held high, As soon as those words were said the stranger had step in fornt of the girl and took the bow on his back and slip a quiver in between his fingers, he began to take aim. Luck was on the stranger's side for the wind had stop for a brief moment which allowed him to slice through the air and pierce one of men's chest, knocking the man instantly on the ground.**

**For the rest of the group it only took him three seconds to finish off and last one standing had run away, the man was about 5 yards away asthe stranger help the girl up, but it only took him a fraction of a second for his arrow to pierce the man's skull, bits of brain brust forth from his forehead, he fell to his knees then to the ground.**

**"I mean you no harm, young maiden." The stranger said softly as he pulled back his hood making the girl gasp slightly, "I am a elf and I want to help you." The girl just looked up at him wide eye, it took her a few moments to say just a few words. "**_ Dead, all dead. Alone."_

**The stranger took her into his arms, his scent was pleasent like wildflowers in full bloom. The girl began to break down in tears, the tears poured down her face in great streams. The wind began to moan and snowflakes began to drift down to earth, sprinkling in her dark hair. The stranger rubbed her back and held so close to him, he began to speak, his words warm and kind. "If it means anything to you, my name is Legolas Greenleaf and I do promise to protect you." The maiden's cries died off in soft sobs and she choked out a word, "Aduialelen." Then the girl fainted, so much emotion builded up and wash over her weak body. Legolas picked her up, wrapping her in his cloak, the girl sniffled in her slumber, he chuckled softly down at her. **_Poor girl,_**he thought as he began to walk through the snow leaving not a foot print. **_It must be up to me to protect her...Now._

**The youth and the girl become black shadows that melted into the morning sun, as angel tears floated down from heaven; mercy.**


	2. Tragic moments and faint memories

Chapter two: Tragic moments and faint memories

Aduialelen rode in front, but with the elven ranger's left arm wrapped tightly around her slender waist, his thin pale hand was quite warm for it left the rest of her body feeling cold and empty expect her stomach. The cold winter's wind blew at them as if to blow them away with the slightest gesture of a invisable arm, the girl turned her head away, the cold stung her cheeks and lips; her black tresses flowing. The white horse acted if the hard wind's desires were nothing but, a gentle warm bleeze flowing past a green sea, the home of wild flowers. But, lord of winter crept about this scene of decay and wither goopy, brown plants that cried for shelter from their cruel new master.

It could have been the smoothing rhythem of the horse's hoofs beating against the frozen bare ground or the whisper of the winds as the cold tickled her senstive ears, or even the warmth that she recived from Legolas that gave off a faint pulse. What ever the cause, she felt herself slipping away into the world of dreams where the shadows hide in the deepest, darkest corners of all hearts that wait for true love to arrive or it has already but, they do not realize it. Aduialelen found herself standing in front of great and ancient tree, it's many arms stretched out into a infinite night with stars sprinkled into the deep,dark blue. A faint voice called out, "_Aduialelen..."_ It called out to the timd girl, "_Aduialelen...You must save us, we are dying. Can you not hear are cries?" _Hundreds upon hundreds of voices started to wail and scream, crying out to her, shieking for help. But from what? Aduialelen suddenly took a few steps back, clutching and holding her hands to her chest. She knew those screams, the cries of the villagers' as they burned in cruel flames caused by condemed men who only acted upon the sick desires of their black hearts.

Tears spilled from the corners of her perfectly glistening eyes, she collasped to her knees, pressing her hands to her ears, desparetly trying to block at the sorrow.

The girl's head was pressed hard into the rocky ground, all the while screaming for the voices to stop, but no one could ever hear her pitful pleas over the wailing of the dead. The ground began to shake and the voices stop suddenly. When Aduialelen looked up to see what all was going on her eyes caught something that made her want to scream but, not a sound or word escaped her pale lips. White, fail hands reached out to nothingness from the trunk of the old tree, there was splashing sound as arms and a man's chest melted through the wood, a cruel laughter echoed around her, making her believe that cold hands were caressed her soft flesh.

The young girl shivered and jumped up from her knees, and somehow falling into in a stranger's white arms, she looked up, half of her not wanting to. What she saw was a familar visage of a man with semi long thick black hair that reached his jaw, he stared at her with blood red eyes while still sporting a vicious smile, his pearly white fangs sparkled at her. He looked hungrey and she wondered and hope it wasn't blood like the wicked tales told of. Aduialelen looked down at her danging feet, she had to tore her face from his, he was holding her ten feet form the ground or more, in the darkness below she saw glimpes of moving shadows with sliver eyes. The grip that the man had on her tighten, and his visage became even more wicked then before, still smiling that cruel grin. She struggled against him, but it was no use for she wasn't able to move at all except her head. The man's long finger nail scrap across her cheek, making a thin trail of blood in it's wake, the girl flentched. "_How could you ?..."_That voice, so familar, as if from a long ago far off dream. "_How could you ever have loved me? Aduialelen..." _Her eyes widen as people and places, and so much tragic events flashed before her eyes, she saw a woman standing alone on a stone lege with a rushing river below her. The woman took a deep breath and sighed, clutching her hand to her chest, tears glistening on her cheeks, the lady took a step forward. "Nooo! Don't!" Cried Aduialelen, reaching her hands out towards the woman, but the maiden only looked at her with a smile as she fell into the river below. The girl began to cry, awakeing herself in Legolas arms once again, he looked down at her with a frown, they were not on the horse anymore but under a shady tree on the edge of a great forest. "Is something the matter?" He asked, "Did you have a nightmare?" Aduialelen sat up and turned to look at him, she nodded and wiped her eyes, "Uh-huh." She whispered, hugging her knees.


End file.
